Morlley's Moon
by VampireSa5m1993
Summary: lost all my stuff for this story however not giving up just yet but for the moment it is On Hiatus
1. chapter 1

**Morlley's Moon **

**I do not own twilight I do own the character Morlley she is a figment of my imagination.**

**A/n this story has been altered and re-posted .**

**Chapter 1**

I ran as fast as my long legs would carry me. The forest was thick and green with small splashes of color here and there. I had no freaking idea where I was I only new that I had to keep moving, keep moving or die. Azazel wanted me as his demonic bride and I was determined not to give into him and let him have me. I'd die first.

I let out a scream as I crashed to the ground having tripped over a tree root. My ankle hurt and I had the feeling it was sprained or broken, which meant running from Azazel was going to be really hard. Even so I got up it hurt like hell but I kept moving. But that small instance were I'd fallen had given Azazel an edge, I could feel him gaining on me time was running out. There was no way I was getting out of this alive, and so help me neither was Azazel .

"You can run Morlley but you can not hide you will be mine." his ghostly laughter filled the cool night air.

"could you be anymore of a cheesy film villain."

I couldn't resist yelling over my shoulder all though my words probably gave away my location. Which unsurprisingly was me crouched behind a tree, I just couldn't run any more out of breath and my ankle screaming in agony. I felt him before I saw him his hand aiming for my throat I dove just as his fingers would have closed around my neck.

I landed on my back my breath came out in a rush it was hard to breathe. He loomed over me, he was handsome but ,his blue eyed pale skinned exterior was a simple glamour that hid the demon inside. I could see him for what he was.

I uttered one word.

"Azazel " he smiled. This was it. I knew in that moment he had given up on making me his. I d caused him to much harm in our previous battles. He was out for revenge this time and I had no idea how to stop him. My entire being screamed at me to move to get out to run. But I was frozen his eyes held mine and I couldn't even think.

"your time is up witch, you see I'll find some one who is more willing to be my bride as for you I hope you'll say hello to your bitch mother for me." He stood over me an energy ball crackling in his hand. He aimed it at me and I knew that the second he released it I would be reduced to nothing more than a smoking pile of ash, I couldn't let that happen. I'd been through to much to just give up and how dare he bring my mother into this. Azazel was the reason my mom was dead, my dad, my sister and brother too. He'd killed them all. It was time for action, it hurt like hell but I pulled myself to my feet.

" no Azazel " I whispered, " its your time that's up."

He smiled "come and get me witch." I didn't need to and even if I could have I wouldn't have moved not for him. Instead I closed my eyes. I focused on the forest around me on the trees on the animals. I drew as much strength from them as I dared. I called on every ounce of power I held inside me. This was it, I was done with this Azazel . he wouldn't get away this time and if killing him meant killing myself in the process then so be it. To channel as much energy as I would need to take down Azazel would surely end in my untimely demise.

I grimaced as I pulled all my magical energy into one enormous ball of clear vibrating energy.

"times up" I growled. I launched the ball of energy at him it spun threw the air and hit him in the square in the chest. And then kept going my power passed threw him and dispersed and as he died so did I. Or so I thought.

Emmett

I ran threw the forest near our home in Forks. I'd spotted a grizzly and couldn't resist hunting it. My beautiful wife Rosalie and the rest of my family had headed home all ready they'd been satisfied with smaller prey. I however just couldn't resist the chance to fight a bear. I'd just snapped its neck when I realized I wasn't alone in the forest. I could clearly hear a pounding heart and running footsteps. I heard her ear splitting scream and a crash and before I knew it I was running. All the while I could hear them speaking.

"you can run Morlley but you can not hide you will be mine." I heard a clearly male voice split the night air. God how cheesy is that and just as I was thinking it a female voice said it.

" Could you be anymore of a cheesy film villain" I had to laugh at that. I heard a crash and increased my pace. Where the hell is she I wondered silently. Then I heard her speak again her words no more than a whisper in the wind.

"Azazel " what the hell is Azazel ? I asked myself. I had to hurry it sounded as if she was hurt. I heard him speak again as well he sounded menacing and purely evil.

"your time is up witch, you'll see I'll find one who is more willing to be my bride as for you I' hope you'll say hello to your bitch mother for me." Witch? Huh could this girl be a witch it wouldn't surprise me. If vampires are real and werewolves too. Hey then why not witches. As I neared the spot I thought I'd find her I could see a flickering blue light in the darkness. It gave me the chills, ok I m pretty sure a vampire can't get chills but, whatever that blue light was it didn't feel right at all.

Finally I sighed as I stepped in to the clearing. Then I froze she was getting up her long dark brown hair hung in waves down her back, twigs and leaves were stuck amongst her curls. But it didn't mater what she looked like all that mattered in that moment was her scent. A scent like I'd never smelled before a scent even more potent than the woman I'd accidentally killed so many years ago. She smelled like apples and cinnamon, with a hint of strawberry she was mouthwatering. And so I stood there fighting my inner monster if I killed this girl my family would be disappointed in me. Again. I couldn't let that happen. While I wrestled with my thoughts she spoke again to the man who was with her.

"no Azazel" she whispered "it's your time that's up"

The man smiled darkly at her and spat the words. " come and get me witch."

I watched as she took a few steps away from him I wasn't to sure she was aware of having moved. As she stepped back her face came into my line of sight. She was definitely pretty I could see that much through my hazy mind. I couldn't help it I wanted her blood. She had closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. Second's later her eyes flew open her arms stretched out in front of her. It was almost as if she were holding something. Then I saw it a clear almost invisible ball or maybe glob was a better word of pure energy pulsated between her hands. I guess I was right, I thought shaking my head and choking back my laughter, she really is a witch.

After a few slow seconds she growled two words. "times up." As she launched the blob of energy at the man standing in front of her. Cold reality hit me hard as the energy ball passed through the guy who I guessed was Azazel , and I realized what the girl had done.

She'd killed him. Was my first thought blood lust forgotten temporarily. Then it hit me why did she kill him and why was she falling. I flew across the clearing and caught her before she hit the ground . I gasped in horror as I watched blood sweet blood leak from her mouth, her nose, her ears , and her eyes, her heart beat weak. As much as I wanted the sweet blood that traveled slowly threw her veins I didn't want to disappoint my family by killing her. Even if she was all ready close to death. I had to do something, Carlisle, I thought I had to get her to Carlisle. I scooped her up in my arms she was super light to my arms of steal she weighed close to nothing, and I ran with her. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Which I have to say was pretty fast I must say inhuman speed came in handy. I reached the house in a mater of two minutes but the poor girl in my arms was slipping away fast she didn't have much time left.

Alice and Carlisle met me on the front steps of our home. I should have known that Alice would have seen this.

"quickly son bring her inside." Carlisle's voice was frantic he must have sensed that the poor girl was so close to leaving this world.

"Emmett lay her on the couch hurry she's fading fast." Alice ordered me. I did as I was told. The rest of my family had gathered as well . Edward my brother clutched his sweet wife, Bella, to his chest. I guessed they were both fighting their own inner monsters just as surely as my brother Jasper and his tiny wife Alice were struggling as well.

Esme seemed okay aside from the terrified look on her face, and my father as always was in control and calm. My beautiful wife and mate was no were to be seen, and neither was my half vampire-half human niece. But none of that mattered right now all that mattered was the dying girl on our living room couch.

"Carlisle do something." I growled at my adoptive father. Who smiled sadly and knelt down beside were she lay.

" she doesn't have long" he murmured. " we must all agree."

" Fuck that Carlisle save her." I growled. Everyone nodded there agreement to my statement. And we held our breath as Carlisle sank his teeth into the girls throat.

Morlley

"Your going to be just fine" the hushed voices repeated over and over as I screamed in agony. I was on fire literally or at least that's how it felt. My insides were burning it was like someone had poured liquid fire into my veins. How was I going to be just fine when I was clearly being burned alive?

"how much longer Alice?" I heard a cool female voice ask.

"a few minutes it will be three days exactly in about five." answered another female voice I assumed she was Alice.

"Edward is she aware of what's going on ?" Alice asked.

" she can hear us but she doesn't know what's happening." how did he know what I was thinking. Even the most skilled readers and telepaths couldn't read my mind. I knew how to keep them out. I screamed again as the pain spiked. The good thing I could feel everything but my torso. The fire had left my extremities. The bad thing was the pain in my torso was so great that I couldn't stop screaming. My endless shrikes were drowned out by the beating of my racing heart. It was almost as if the flames were competing with the beats of my heart, and the flames were winning. With one last strained beat my heart stopped and with that the flames too died All was still all was quiet as if the world was holding its breath waiting for me to open my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N important please note this chapter has been altered in order for me to convert my story into a supernatural, Vampire diaries, and twilight crossover. **

Chapter 2

Oh no I m dead

Morlley

I opened my eyes afraid of what I'd see. As strange as it was my heart no longer beat but here I was alive if that's what you want to call it. I looked around everything looked sharp and clear. It was bizarre but at the same time it was amazing I sat up in one quick fluid motion. It was like by the time I thought about moving my body had all ready moved. I was in a strange place all though maybe not that strange I was in somebody's living room. I looked around the walls were painted soft white the floors were wood and every thing in the room was varying shades of white from the couch I sat on to the grand piano in the corner. No the strange thing was the nine pale faces that were staring at me. Three of the four males stood protectively in front of the others. Staring at me as though I might be some kind of threat. that's when I realized that none of them except the one girl had heartbeats. I realized with a slight gasp that I could her everything for miles cars honking on a street at least a mile away. I could smell too there were so many scents my mind was trying to discern each one. While at the same time I marveled at how my vision had become so good my hearing all my senses dramatically improved. Then I felt it the burning in the back of my throat. Thirst I realized I was thirsty. How long had I been here? Where the Hell was I? How did I get here? Why was I suddenly so different? I had died hadn't I?" I'd felt the pain of death killing Azazel had taken all of my strength. All of my power killing him had killed me yet here I was. Alive? Dead? In between?

They stared at me and I stared at them to afraid to move or speak. All the while my throat burned. Then the smallest female stepped around her protectors. " Alice" they all hissed. The girl called Alice smiled at me. Without turning her golden gaze from me she murmured

"She wont hurt us. I 'd see if she was going to and I don't." As if her words were a cue everyone in the room let out a collective breath. One of the blond males stepped to Alice's side.

"she is scared Alice and strong. Be careful." I blinked and scoffed mentally like I'd hurt an innocent. It was my job to protect people not hurt them.

I stood in another lightning fast move. It was time to stop being scared whatever happened, happened and now I needed to deal with it.

"would someone please tell me what the hell is going on." I shouted all though I probably didn't need too.

Alice cracked another smile. " sorry" she apologized. " we forget sometimes that not everyone knows about vampires." I froze the a single word kept repeating itself in my head. _Vampires, vampires, vampires ,vampires. _I blinked out of habit I knew instinctually that I didn't need too. I'd known vampires were real I used to hunt them sometimes I still did. Vampires killed innocence and as a good witch I was duty bound to protect the innocent and vanquish evil. Just as my mother Denise and her sisters did before me. Yes my mom was dead so was my dad and my sister and I hadn't met my brothers or my real dad. My aunts Carly ,Phoebe, and Sage didn't know who my real father was they only knew that his last name was Winchester and that he had two sons my brothers. But I m getting off topic my aunts, the only family I had now aside from the father and brothers who didn't know I existed, had raised me in the ways of our kind kill evil save good. It was simple. Yet here I was in a house full of vampires.

"your vampires" I spluttered backing away from them there was no way I could take them all. I was way out numbered. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that these weren't the vampires I usually hunted their eyes were all varying shades of gold. But I couldn't focus on that thought all I could think about was the fact that I was in a room full of vampires.

" so are you" murmured the tall one with the reddish brown hair. I matched his voice with the one I'd heard earlier his name was Edward.

I froze. Why would he say that? Why would he tell me I was a vampire too? It just wasn't possible I couldn't be.

"no your,…your lying" I resisted the urge to run. I needed answers and I wouldn't get them if I ran away besides I'd never run from a fight before and I wasn't about to start now. Some how I was able to think about everything at once and I knew on some level that he wasn't lying but at the same time I just didn't want to believe him.

"I wish that Edward were lying." murmured the shorter blond male.

"but sadly he is not my dear you are a vampire and we will explain everything in time first would you please tell us your name and everything you remember about what happened before Emmett found you seconds from death in the woods.?"

My mind was stunned I could see the truth of his words. I was a strong telepath and reading his mind had been easy. He'd been the one to bite and turn me after his son Emmet the burly dark haired boy, who stood protectively in front of the tall statuesque blonde, found me in the woods.. Who from further mind invasion I learned was called Rosalie and she was with him. Further invasion lead me to the knowledge that the shorter male blonde's name was Carlisle. The very first voice I heard asking how much longer belonged to a tall brunette named Bella and she was married to Edward. The woman who stood near Carlisle was his wife and her name was Esme. The short dark haired girl Alice was with the Tall blond one and his name was Jasper. The girl who looked a lot like Edward but had eyes like Bella's when she was human, was named Renesmee and she had a heart beat that's true but she was half vampire and the daughter of Edward and Bella.

Gah my head hurt I was learning to much trying to read to many minds at once. None of them knew of course but I supposed I'd learned enough time for my recap and then my answers.

I shook my head trying to clear it my thirst was increasing and even though I hated to admit it I knew that it was blood and only blood that would lessen the burn in my throat.

I sat back down on the couch and took a deep breath. With a sigh I nodded.

" okay" I murmured " I'll tell you everything but only if u promise to do the same."

They nodded in unison and I began to tell them everything.

"I guess I should start from the very beginning" I mused and they all nodded so I started with Azazel killing my mom and Dad.

" I was six at the time" I recalled.

" my mother, father, sister , brother, and I were supposed to be going on vacation to Disney world. When I came down with the flu my parents thought it best if I stay with my aunts." Emmett started laughing and said " ha that must a sucked missing out on going to Disney world." I smiled at my savior and laughed.

"yes, I was very upset, but my mom made me a deal. Once I was better she and my dad would take me on a trip just the three of us." I smiled at the memory of my mother all though it was rather annoying that my human memories were so fuzzy. I sighed how I missed my mother. I started to speak again but was interrupted by my phone ringing.

They all seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh at my ring tone which was Blah, Blah, Blah, by Ke$ha featuring 3oh!3.

" crap" I muttered.

"who is it?" asked Emmett.

" my Aunt Sage" I answered no one in particular. " I have to answer she wont stop calling until I do." all the while Kesha kept singing.

" Answer" Edward said. " it can't hurt." or at least that's what he said out loud but what he was really thinking made me laugh. He just wanted Kesha to stop singing he thought that her voice was annoying and that the world would be a better place if Kesha was not in it. so I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

" Morlley. Where are you I've been worried sick I had a premonition I saw you die. What happened?" I sighed I should have known.

" I m fine Sage, it was Azazel he… it doesn't matter he's gone now I don't know when but I'll try and come home soon." I said noticing how weird my voice sounded I just hoped Sage wouldn't.

" Morlley you sound strange, and don't be to sure about Azazel the vision I had was of a much paler you and him here in our attic. I think Azazel might still be alive." I sat forward on the couch in one of those lightening bolt moves.

" no he can't be I used every ounce of power I had. " I paused realizing that the Cullen's didn't know about my status as a witch and now vampire I guess I m a vampire witch hmm. I mused I'll have to think of a name for that. I sighed vampires were easily distracted that was going to be a problem. Continuing I said" I felt him die I nearly died too. It took everything I had if he's still alive then I gave my life for nothing," Aunt Sage sucked in a sharp breath. " what do you mean gave your life?" I sighed there was no way I could lie to her.

" I did die Aunt Sage and I woke up…" I didn't look at any of the vampires in the room as I said. " and I woke up a vampire."

Sage's ear splitting shriek forced me to pull the phone away from my ear. A faint click and I realized she'd hung up.

"crap" I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. I sighed and stood up.

" prepare your selves, angry Aunt who also happens to be a witch incoming in.." She appeared in a shower of white lights. "now" I held my breath for fear of wanting to drain my Aunt.

Sage stood frozen staring at me her brown eyes filled with a mix of horror and grief. I watched as the Cullen's took in all 5ft2in of my Aunt. I studded each of their faces. Shock and amusement seemed to be the dominant emotions. I smiled at my aunt.

"Sage don't do anything rash." I begged her wincing at the peeling bell sound of my voice.

"Morlley." she whispered and she broke down in tears. I took a deep breath. Tasting the air. My throat burned with thirst. But after a second I decided that it was manageable. I moved forward my hands held out in front of me palms up. A silent gesture of peace.

But Jasper and Emmett were suddenly standing in front of my Aunt.

" I m not going to hurt her . Shit she's my Aunt for Pete's sake.." I shook my head.

"and" I said continuing. " it's not like she can't protect herself." I smiled and pointed at my Aunt and then at myself.

"we're witches, before I could even try anything she'd toss me across the room and pin me against the wall. All with a simple wave of her hand." I explained in a calming tone. While my aunt grinned as she stepped around Jasper and Emmett.

" well your not wrong" she murmured. " but I know you M you wont hurt me I just…" she seemed to be at a loss for words something that in it's own right was strange because most of the time you couldn't get her to shut up.

" you just what' Edward asked surprising us. When we just looked at him he smiled.

"sorry it's just that I had to ask which is something I m not really used to." when we continued to look confused he shook his head and laughed.

"I can read everyone in this rooms mind except the two of you and Bella." Sage and I cracked up laughing.

"course you can't read our minds we are keeping you out" I smiled at his confusion.

" keeping him out?" Bella asked a confused smile on her face.

" as witches" I explained. " we have the power to protect are minds with magic sort of like an invisible shield" Emmett laughed at that.

"like Bella?" he asked.

"I suppose except we had to learn how to shield our minds Bella just does it with out thinking all though if I tried hard enough I could probably break threw and enter her mind." I smiled. "not that I would try with out asking first." I said nodding my head towards Bella.

She smiled " it might be fun you trying to break in to my mind and me trying to resist

you it could help expand my gift." then she frowned " wait how did you know what Emmett was talking about?" I smiled.

" I probably should have mentioned that witches are Telepathic therefore we can read minds."

" telepathic?" Emmett asked.

" telepathy is the ability to communicate with out words or any other form of spoken communication we can hear peoples thoughts and we can project our own thoughts into the minds of others." I explained.

"huh?" Emmett murmured. " that's different but how come Edward cant project his thoughts?"

" I think its because his ability isn't telepathy its some other form of mind reading I m not sure but I suppose maybe if he tried hard enough and with practice his ability could grow into telepathy." I frowned " but telepathy isn't just being able to read peoples thoughts and projecting our own there's more to it." I sighed unsure how they would react to this next part.

" we can also manipulate the thoughts of others." nine pairs of golden eyes were suddenly boring into mine.

" umm care to explain" Alice murmured. I sighed.

" what I mean is we can compel a person to do what we want them to by planting suggestions in a persons mind. We can also remove memories implant false ones and alter existing ones." everyone in the room except for Sage and myself gasped in shock in reaction to my explanation. No one spoke, because no one new what to say. It was Carlisle who finally broke the silence.

"thank you for sharing that with us Morlley" was all he said before I quickly interrupted him.

" I want you all to know that we'd never use compulsion on any of you or any one else the only time a witch ever messes around with someone's mind is when said person threatens exposure and even then we only alter the memories that contain information that could exposes us" Carlisle sighed and smiled.

" we understand you do what's necessary to keep your secret just as we do to keep ours." I smiled his words filled me with relief.

" umm I hate to interrupt your whatever this is but umm Seeing as no one's bothered to ask the newborn about how thirsty she is right now. I m asking." Rosalie murmured her tone filled with venom I wondered why she was so angry. But at the moment Rosalie mentioned my thirst it was all I could think about. The burn in my throat was almost un bearable I wanted nothing more in that second than to quench my thirst. I almost went for my aunt her blood smelled sweet and I could see the veins throbbing in her neck. I froze and before anyone even registered what I was doing I turned on my heal and tore out of the house I knew that the land behind the house was a thick dense forest. The only obstacle in my way was the small river that ran along the edge of the Cullen property.

I jumped it easily I guess being a vampire did have it's perks and I could get used to the Cullen's vegetarian life style. When I first read their thoughts I was relived to know that they didn't hunt humans. They survived on the blood of animals. I sighed to myself even I had to admit the Cullen's were good deep down to their very cores. They weren't the blood thirsty monsters that most of their, our kind I corrected myself, were.

When I was far enough away from the house I stopped. I was so thirsty but I had no idea how to hunt. I knew most of it was just letting my instincts take over but at the same time I was scared that I 'd do it wrong.

I froze someone was coming, okay two someone's. I thought about running but then I recognized their scents. They stopped before me.

" Edward, Bella.," I murmured in greeting.

" you tore out of the house like mad we just…" he stopped talking when Bella smacked him on the arm.

" what Edward means is are you okay?" I shook my head.

" when Rosalie brought up my thirst I,…I lost it okay I wanted to bite my Aunt Sage. So I ran and now.." I trailed off I didn't want them to know that I had no idea how to hunt.

" and now you aren't sure how to hunt" Bella finished for me. I sighed

" yes I just I know that its mostly instinctual but."

" don't worry." Bella laughed. " I know how you feel I felt the same way you do now when I first turned. I was clueless" she said smiling, " but after watching Edward it was easier I just did what he did and from there it wasn't to bad." I smiled it made me feel better knowing that I wasn't the only one who had struggled with this.

" okay so you'll help me?" I asked.

" of course" Bella said bouncing over to me. Edward fallowed close behind.

" okay" Bella said with a smile. " just do what I tell you okay?" I nodded.

" all right close your eyes." I closed my eyes.

" take a deep breath." I took a deep breath.

"use your heightened senses listen what do you hear ? What do you smell?" I followed her instructions. I listened I could hear four fluttering heart beats. I sniffed the air and I smelled huh I thought what did I smell? Animal that was for sure it wasn't very appealing but my throat burned in response. Before I knew it I was running in the direction of the small herd of deer. The speed that came with being a vampire was amazing and exhilarating. I knew Edward and Bella were close behind me but I ignored them focusing all my attention on the hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First hunt

I came to a stop just outside of the small clearing were a herd of deer where grazing. I knew that I was supposed to wait for Edward and Bella but I suddenly didn't want to I wanted to prove that I could do it on my own. Even if that meant making a fool of my self. So before any one could stop me I crouched and sprang as I came down on top of the deer I snapped its neck in one quick fluid motion. In the next second I'd sunk my teeth into its warm throat. I moaned quietly as the warm blood spilled over my tongue and slid down my throat. I drank until the deer was devoid of all its blood. I was vaguely aware that Edward and Bella were watching me with looks of surprise on their faces. I stood up and stepped away from the animal carcass. I looked myself over not a speck of blood any where. I was very proud of myself I didn't even get my cloths dirty. I turned around a smile on my face as Bella said.

" what happened to needing help?" she was smiling and I wasn't sure but I had the weird feeling that she was proud of me. So I smiled back and laughed.

" I must have done something right?" Bella and Edward laughed and nodded.

" yeah you did even better than I did my first time, I mean your not even dirty." that reminded me.

" who's cloths are these anyway?" I asked I hadn't noticed but someone had changed my clothes.

"mine" Bella said with a smile. " were the same size."

"well thanks." I beamed at her. " I think I m satisfied the deer was pretty big." I mused.

" well be that as it may" Edward started. " maybe you should take another just incase. also you know your Aunt's still waiting for you, and the rest of us have questions we'd like to ask you." I nodded of course they would have questions everyone always has questions.

" I think you right" with that I gave myself over to my instincts.

Twenty minutes and three deer later we headed back towards the house. The three of us decided to make it a race. I came in first as it had been easy to follow my own scent as well as Edward and Bella's. Running so fast was officially my favorite part of being a vampire.

" ha" I yelled. " I win" I laughed as Bella came hurtling out of the forest she jumped the river with ease.

" I m second" she called as she came to a stop at my side, she threw her arms around me. I froze. But only for a second then I was hugging her back. I could get used to spending time with Bella. The only thing that made me hesitate was the fact that I could see my self fitting easily in with the Cullen family. And it made me miss my own. My sister my brother my mom my dad. Everything that was happening made miss them so much. Bella must have noticed my mood change because she let me go and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"what's wrong?" she asked and right then she felt like the sister I should have had.

" I was just thinking about my family" I murmured with a sad smile. She smiled sadly too.

"do you want to tell me about it?" she asked. In that moment I wanted to spill my guts to Bella Cullen, but I didn't.

"I think I should talk to everyone about it. Edward did say that everyone had questions." she nodded I could tell she was hopping I'd want to talk to just her but I knew that I would just have to get talking to everyone over with.

Edward came out of the forest then and quickly crossed the river. Joining us he said,

"the only reason you two won was because I let you." he grinned, and we laughed.

"you just keep telling yourself that and maybe someday along time from now you'll actually believe it." Bella cracked up and I started laughing again too. Edward shook his head at the two of us and stomped his way into the house. Which in turn made us laugh harder.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N ok so its finally here chapter 4 for some annoying reason it was really hard to write but I did it and so here it is. **_

_Chapter 4_

_Bella POV_

_When Morlley and I entered the house we were still laughing hysterically. I had wanted her to talk to me. I could tell that the poor thing had been threw a lot and to that I could relate. From being attacked by James, to my disastrous eighteenth birthday party, Edwards leaving me, the fight with the newborns, Renesme's birth and the confrontation with the Vulturi. But watching her tease my husband , my mate had been hilarious. No one but me could rile hum up like that. Watching him storm off had been extremely amusing. Hence all the laughter. _

_I really liked Morlley and I could see myself being great friends with the quirky vampire witch. Hmm I mused we will have to invent a name for that._

_No POV_

_Inside the house Sage was answering the Cullen's many questions._

" _So you, your sisters and Morlley are witches" asked Emmet._

" _yes " sage answered simply. Carlisle spoke then._

" _and you fight evil." he noted._

"_yes but we don't search it out it usually finds us." Sage informed them. With a grim smile_

" _what are you guys danger magnets?" Rosalie asked._

" _I suppose you could put it that way but in away its not our fault we were born witches and from the very day we entered this world it was like we were marked." Sage sighed._

" _I sometimes think that being a witch is both a gift and a curse. I mean don't get me wrong I adore my gifts but the pain and loss that comes with having them is sometimes to much to handle." A lone tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek as she thought about all of the people she, her sisters and poor Morlley had lost to evil. Sage quickly wiped her tears away and met the eyes of the Cullen's._

"_I can feel your sadness" Jasper murmured his southern accent very prominent. _

"_wont you tell us about it?" Esme prompted knowing that talking almost always helped. Sage shook her head._

"_it's not my story to tell just know that its hard for any of my family to speak of what happened when Morlley was just six years old so let Morlley tell you when she's ready." Esme smiled her golden eyes shinning. _

" _we .." she gestured to everyone. " will let Morlley tell us in her own way and on her own time, but I must ask and I think that everyone will agree with me. That it would be best for young Morlley to remain here with us. At least until it is safe for her to be around humans." everyone but Rosalie nodded in agreement._

" _ok idiots" Rosalie screamed lurching to her feet and staring at everyone angrily. _

" _has no one but me thought about what's going to happen when the dogs find out about us turning as Esme put it young Morlley" Esme gasped her soft features contorting into a mask of horror. Everyone in the room was shocked at Rosalie's sudden out burst. Sage was confused._

" _I m sorry but I m lost dogs?" she questioned eye brows raised._

" _Shape shifters men who take the form of large wolves, they are the vampires natural enemy and they have the means to kill us." Alice explained angrily. " we have an uneasy treaty with them. If one of us bites a human it breaks the treaty and they then have free reign to take us out. Several years ago we broke the treaty when Edward changed Bella in order to save her as she lay dieing after the birth of Renesme." Alice sighed and continued._

" _the wolves would have killed us all for they greatly out number us but Jacob who's one of them imprinted on Renesme." Sage interrupted her to ask_

"_imprinting?" Alice sighed again._

" _when a shape shifter finds their other half their soul mate they imprint on said other half and suddenly it's note gravity holding you to the planet it's that person." she explained but when Sage still looked confused she added._

" _just think love at first sight but a thousand times stronger."_

" _I think I understand" Sage murmured. Then it hit her._

'_so if these wolves find out that Carlisle changed M they will come after you?"_

" _yes" Rosalie hissed._

" _no" Said Renesme. "I wont let them I'll talk to Jake plus they wouldn't dare Jake and I are imprinted if they hurt me they hurt Jake they'll just have to deal with it." everyone was quite for a few awkward seconds before Emmett spoke. _

" _so what's the deal with this Azazel guy?" Emmett questioned_

_Morlley POV _

_Emmett effectively changed the subject Bella Edward and I entered the room a while ago but no one had noticed._

"_he's evil and apparently impossible to kill." I said causing every one to stare at the three of us._

" _how much did you three hear?" Carlisle questioned._

"_everything " Bella answered. I sighed they wanted me to stay with them during my time as a new born vampire. Esme was happy to have another Daughter. As was Carlisle, but he was also worried about the wolves. Well everyone was, except Renesme she new Jake wouldn't allow an attack on her family, his family. Since they were to get married soon. The only thing she worried about was weather I'd agree to stay with them or not and when the family would be moving since people were starting to notice that none of them were aging, and she herself who was only ten years old but looked nineteen. I sighed they all, with exception of Rosalie, wanted me to stay. And all though she would miss me my Aunt thought it would be best if I stayed with the Cullen's as well. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I nodded slightly to myself._

" _I'll stay" I murmured. " if you'll have me" Rosalie hissed she was starting to get on my nerves I got that she was just worried about her family and thought that I would only bring danger,, but she judged me unfairly. It's not like I asked for any of this. It's not like I wanted to be a bloodsucking vampire witch. I shook my head again I wouldn't worry about what Rosalie thought of me._

"_oh" Esme exclaimed as she pulled me to a fierce hug. " we would love for you to stay." I smiled and laughed. "I m not sure you'll still feel that way when you hear about my past." _

_**A/N ok so there you have it. Next chapter will be a Morlley chapter and maybe some more Bella point of view. Review if you want me to play around some more with other characters Pov's also don't forget to vote for Morlley's mate poll located on my profile. Also I know its going slow but I m working to pick up the pace. Much thanks to those who are reading this. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n so I m happy to say that here is chapter five. It was so much easier to write so read and enjoy.**

This chapter has been rewritten

Chapter 5

Morlley's past

"ok Morlley why don't you just pick up where you left off." Carlisle murmured and I nodded. My aunt Sage had gone back to our home in Seattle she had to go to work and I know that she didn't want to have to hear me talk about my past. She already knew what happened. I'd also caught her up Telepathically as to what happened in the woods.

"all right " I said we were all sitting in the living room now. Bella , Edward and I sat on the couch the others in various chairs and on the other couch around the room. Alice was sitting on the floor her back resting against Jaspers legs. Emmet was in a chair next to them and a scowling Rosalie sat her back against his legs on the floor as well.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the love seat directly across from us and Renesme had gone to find Jake much to Edwards displeasure. From his thoughts I learned that he didn't hate Jacob he just wished that the mutt as he called him wouldn't be thinking about his baby girl so much. I sighed time to talk.

" All right I told you how when I was six my family and I were supposed to go to Disney world and how I got sick and had to stay behind." Emmett laughed.

" yeah and that's when your crazy witchy aunt called." after he stopped laughing he started humming Blah, blah ,Blah by Ke$ha. Causing Rosalie to smack him hard on the knee. To which everyone burst out laughing.

"ok ok do you guys want to hear about my past or not?" I asked when everyone stopped laughing.

" we want to hear it" Jasper spoke for everyone.

"ok first you should know that I grew up in Virginia specifically a small town called Mystic Falls when I was seventeen my aunt's and I moved to Seattle. my mom Denise was a witch and my dad Richard was human. I had an older sister too her name was Diana she'd be twenty-two now. I also had a brother his name was Brandon he'd be twenty-four now. We had a small house there it was four bedrooms and I loved it." I stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. Damn I didn't want to continue it was so hard to tell this story. But I told it anyway.

"I was six Diana was eight and Brandon was ten when my parents decided to take us to Disney world for a five day family vacation. We were also celebrating Diana's ninth birthday. When as you know I came down with the flu, and my parents decided to leave me in my aunts care. The plane tickets were non refundable so they had to go." my breath hitched in my throat as a small sob slipped out. Bella put her arms around me and held me as I gasped out the rest of the story in between sobs.

" the plane was in the air for exactly forty minutes. Before it came crashing down." I almost didn't hear Esme's soft gasp of horror.

" oh Morlley" she whispered. Then seemingly out of no were I began to feel calm, and I knew that Jasper was using his gift to help ease my pain. I'd almost forgotten he could feel what I felt.

"thank you Jasper" I whispered. To which he simply nodded his head. I kept quite for a few seconds unsure how to explain the next part of the story. Finally I simply murmured.

" there's more" I took another unnecessary deep breath and went on.

"after the plane wreckage was recovered they discovered that exactly thirty-eight minutes into the flight someone opened the emergency exit door in the rear of the plane." everyone gasped and Rosalie hissed.

" that's impossible no human would be able to open the emergency exit door while the plane was still in the air." Rosalie said venomously.

" your right" I told her breaking out of Bella's comforting embrace and standing up.

" the person who opened that door , the person who killed everyone on that plane, wasn't a person at all but a human being possessed by Azazel. Azazel who is a demon and Lucifer's favorite creation. Azazel who killed my parents and my sister and Azazel who wants to kill me. Since I refused to join him." with that I ran out of the house and back into the forest were I climbed a tree sat down and put my head in my hands wishing that I could still cry.

**A/N ok I know its short but this chapter is more or less a stepping stone. Next chapter will be in multiple points of view. And should be up very soon. Also I m taking down the poll I realize its to soon for the type of poll that it is. However I will take some suggestions as to what kind of guy you think would be good for Morlley. So review, review ,review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N so here's the next chapter for those of you who might of thought Rosalie was being bitchy I think you might think differently soon.**

**Chapter 6**

**Acceptance**

Bella POV

I lurched to my feet and raced out the door yelling over my shoulder that I was going after her. My mind was racing the poor girl she'd lost everyone that was close to her. All because of some demon. At least I had managed to hold on to everyone that I loved. I still kept in contact with Charlie and Renee, and I had my amazing husband and our daughter and my brothers and sisters and wonderful in laws.. But Morlley had only her Aunts and from what it seemed like her life was full of nothing but loss.

I followed her scent into the woods behind the house I could hear her sobbing brokenly. When I was close enough I could see her perched in a tree her arms wrapped around her knees and her head resting on top of them. Eyes shut and I knew that if it were possible tears would have been streaming down her cheeks.

In that second I fell under that witchy girls heart broken spell. I climbed the tree as fast as I could and pulled my new sister into my arms.

Esme POV

I too wanted to go after Morlley but I didn't I knew that Bella would take care of my newest daughter, her new sister. For that's what she'd become the moment Emmett brought her threw our front door and Carlisle changed her. I knew there was more to Morlley's story but none of us would pressure her into telling us. We would let her tell us when she was ready. But I was also going to have to have words with my eldest Daughter Rosalie. I did not like the way she spoke to Morlley. Nor did I like the way she glared at her when the girl wasn't looking yes I was going to talk to her right now. I stood up and looked pointedly at my first Daughter.

"Rosalie kitchen now we need to talk."

Rosalie POV

Shit! Moms given me that look that means I m about to get an earful. I stood up reluctantly and walked into the kitchen. Esme on my heels. I knew she was going to yell at me for my behavior towards Morlley. Its not that I dislike her I just don't much care for the danger she's just brought in to our lives. We only just got done worrying over the Vul-freaking-turi . Now we had to worry about demons, witches, and weather or not those stupid mutts would want to kill us after we promised to never change another human. All though I suppose Morlley couldn't be considered human since she was technically a witch and she still was. I just hopped my niece would be able to get them off our backs. Stupid mutt just had to imprint on her. All though I suppose it's a good thing right now since Jake couldn't hurt her. And hutting us would hurt her so he wouldn't let his fellow mutts mess with us.

I turned around as Esme started to speak.

" now I know your worried but could you at least be nice to Morlley she's going to be a part of this family weather you like it or not. That girl needs us. And I wont have you making her feel unwanted. So when Bella and your new sister return you will apologize that girl has lost her entire family. We can't replace them but we can at least make her feel loved." when Esme finished speaking I nodded and said.

"I m sorry Esme I .. I m sorry for the way I've acted I'm just worried that my family will get hurt I cant help it but I… I'll try and treat her like a sister should treat her sister." Esme smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"that's all I ask." she said as Bella and Morlley came threw the backdoor. Morlley and Bella most likely just heard what Esme had said so I figured I'd talk to my new sister now for well that's what she was like Esme said weather I liked it or not.

Morlley POV

Bella convinced me to come back in the house after I spilled my guts to her. I told her how it felt to lose my family. I told her how it felt to find out that your mother lied to you. About who your father was. I told her that I had a father and two brothers out there somewhere and they didn't even know that I existed. I told her how it was my fault that my family was dead. She instead that it wasn't but I simply told her that it was because Azazel wanted me that he had killed them. She didn't try to change my mind she knew that I wouldn't. we talked about other things after that and when I had calmed down she told me that my past was my past we couldn't change it and that none of her family would think any less of me because of it. I wasn't so sure but as we made our way back to the house I could hear Esme talking to Rosalie.

" now I know your worried but could you at least be nice to Morlley she's going to be a part of this family weather you like it or not. That girl needs us. And I wont have you making her feel unwanted. So when Bella and your new sister return you will apologize that girl has lost her entire family. We can't replace them but we can at least make her feel loved." I knew that if I could still cry I would have started balling like a baby right then. Esme had said that I was a part of her family and she had called my Rosalie's new sister. With a look threw both of their thoughts I saw that Esme now though of me as her daughter. Rosalie had come to the conclusion that I was her sister and she would try to treat me as such.

Just then we entered the house threw the back door. Esme and Rosalie were standing in the kitchen and Rosalie was hugging Esme. Rosalie stepped out of Esme's arms and stood in front of me.

"Bella, Esme can I talk to my new sister alone for a minute." Bella and Esme smiled and left the room. We both new they would be able to hear the whole conversation we were about to have but neither of us cared either. Rosalie smiled timidly at me and I smiled back.

"Morlley I m so sorry if I hurt your feelings or treated you badly I worry about my family and I don't want anything to happen to them…" I smiled wider and cut her off.

"Rosalie it's all right say no more I understand." she smiled she was relived that I had accepted her apology.

" so friends?" I asked. She smiled and hugged me.

" more like sisters" we both smiled and left the kitchen. Still holding on to each other.

I was happy that Rosalie had accepted me but I was even more happy when I read the rest of the family's thoughts and saw that they all felt the same. For the first time since I was six years old I felt genuinely happy.

**A/N ok so there you have it a much more cordial Rosalie. Next chapter should be up soon so review , review, review . Or might have to convince Rosalie that your all a bunch of mutts thinking way to much about her favorite niece. And let her bitch you out. I like reviews , reviews make me want to write more. Reviews make me want to update more quickly like two chapters instead of one. Lol anyway much love to those who are reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ok here's chapter 7 this chapter is a bit lighter and has a fun wacky moment were Morlley sings **_**One Original Thing **_**by Cheyenne Kimball. I love that song oh and because I haven't done it in my last couple chapters reminder I do not own twilight I have no rights to the song used in this chapter nor do I own supernatural ^^sighs^^ I just like to play around with the characters. **

Chapter 7

Waiting for the dogs

**Morlley POV**

After Rosalie and I were done talking we went back to the living room were I now had some questions of my own to ask.

" ok so I told you about me and I already know most of your stories thanks to Bella and your thoughts. I would like to just ask some questions about being a vampire in general" Esme beamed. " what would you like to know?" I thought for a moment about which question I would ask first. Well more importantly a question that I hadn't all ready answered myself by reading their thoughts.

"how long before my eyes are golden like yours?" Carlisle answered my question.

"a couple of months give or take I m guessing you know why our eyes are golden instead of red" I smiled.

" yes it's because of an all animal diet." Bella had told me.

" what else don't you all ready know?" asked Rosalie a smile on her face.

" I smiled and tried to come up with a question. I had thought that I had more questions but, being a telepath I had all ready answered my questions with out realizing it.

"huh I guess that was the only question I hadn't gotten an answer for." everyone laughed.

"ok" I said smiling.

" now what?" Alice beamed at me then and said.

" we have two hours till Ren will be back so why don't we have a little fun" I smiled at what she had in mind as did Edward for we were the only ones who knew what she was thinking.

**Alice POV**

I smiled as I left the room and ran at vampire speed up stairs to get Edwards electric guitar and amp. I had seen that Morlley could sing and play very well and that she wanted to share her voice with us.

When I came back down and entered the living room everyone but Edward and Morlley looked at me confused.

I smiled wider.

" Morlley has a secret talent she would like to share with us" I said in a sing song voice as I handed Morlley the guitar and I set up the amp.

" all set" I said smiling at my new sister. Yes she'd stolen all of our dead hearts even Rosalie was okay with her. I just wish I knew how to tell her about the vision I'd had of her Aunt Sage. Hmm better stop thinking about that never know when someone's listening.

She smiled at me then and I knew I would have to tell her soon.

"so Alice any request?" I smiled and nodded all ready having seen what song would be best for her to play right now.

" how about _one original thing"_

**Morlley POV**

I smiled at Alice when I heard what song she wanted me to play. I also smiled because though I missed Diana I now had been blessed with three amazing older sisters.

" ok Alice I adore that song." I smiled as I began to play the guitar. The lyrics pouring out of me. As I sang. It hadn't sung in so long it felt good to finally let my voice be heard.

What you got, what you got, what you got, what you gotI'm lookin around tryin to find me one original thing

Cause I've been walkin so long it feels just like the sales are gonna break, yeahBut everyone's lookin at TV screensAt wannabees who just imitateBut I don't wanna be that wayYou think never eat wordsJust wanna hear yourself talkBut when the cameras are off you don't say nothing at allI'm searchin both the time and sittin it by on the stonesOh, I, needOne original thingBaby, I need an original thingSomething unusual to give me some wingsShow me one true original thing

Yeah, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got,what you got

I'm flippin through channels but I'm still flipping thoughts in my mindHow could it be that something so sweet is so hard to find, yeahIt seems like everyone's tryin to be a model in a magazineIt's no ride, no, it's just not rightYou wanna talk about love, your to whip out your headYou wanna be at the top, you gotta learn how to standYour lookin both for me and lookin for somebody who knowsOh, I, needOne original thingBaby, I need an original thingSomething unusual to give me some wingsShow me one true original thingYeah, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got,what you got

Something original, something original, originalOh, oh yeah, yeah, yeah,I need one original thingShow me one true original thingI need one original thingBaby, I need an original thingSomething, you're beautiful, to give me some wingsShow me one true original thing

Yeah, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got,what you gotWhat you got

I smiled as I finished the song when I sang I felt free. When I sang I forgot about my problems. When I sang I forgot that the people who I had loved the most were buried six feet under. When I sang I was just me. I was just Morlley I wasn't the girl who lost everything. I wasn't the witch now vampire.

Now that the song was over with and my new family had finished their applause. I was able to think again. The peace I had just felt vanishing as quickly as it had come. I was now back to worrying. Worrying about what news Renesme who I decided to call Ren would bring after her talk with the Qulietes. Worrying about weather or not they'd want to kill me and my new family. I needed guidance my aunts were back in Seattle and I had know idea what Sage had told Carly and Phoebe about where I was and what happened. It was that moment that I realized how much I needed my mom. I hadn't tried before , but somehow I knew that it was the right time. As son as Ren got back I was going to go out in the woods far enough away from everything and I was going to summon my dead mothers spirit.

**A/N ok so there you go chapter seven yes I know I said it would be a lighter chapter but the ending just had to be like that. Next chapter will be Mostly Morlley**

**Again but I might play around in some of the other Cullen's points of view. Oh and of course Review , review ,Review I m a little disappointed in the lack of reviews but I guess that's to be expected with this being my first story oh and I thought I'd let you know we will be getting some Dean and Sam involvement soon but sadly vampire diaries wont get mixed in till later.^^ Sighs^^ un till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ok so I so wanted to update sooner I m doing my best to update at least a couple times a week . Since I know how I feel when I have to wait for new chapters in my favorite stories. But a lass I couldn't update yesterday. Since my Grandparents and my sister along with her three kids were here for a visit so we had a cook out and went swimming. Ahh but I know you don't want to here me talk so here's chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8**

Meet the Wolves

Morlley POV

As a witch I have many spells rattling around in my head. But at the moment the only one I wanted was the spell of summoning. I was in the woods now in a large meadow.

Less then twenty minutes ago Renesme had come back with a native American boy who I could only assume was Jacob Black. He wasn't alone either he'd brought both his pack which consisted of Seth and Leah Clearwater, Quill Ateara, and Embry Call. And Sam Uley's pack which consisted of Pual, Jared, Brady, Colin and seven others.

The meeting was awkward to say the least I was so sure they'd want to tear us limb from limb.

"Cullen's" Sam had said in greeting all though I could see that he really didn't want to be here.

"Sam, Jacob" Carlisle acknowledged the Alphas. Surprisingly calm, but from the tenor of his thoughts he was as unsure as I was. I stood then finally reaching my resolve I wasn't going to let this amazing family, that I had somehow found myself apart of, take the fall for this.

" Sam, Jacob I know that in changing me the Cullen's broke the treaty, but if it weren't for them I'd be dead in the middle of the woods. I can see it's a struggle for you to not take action but you must understand that if I had died in the woods if I was not still here." I paused taking an un needed breath.

" than a very Powerful demon by the Name of Azazel Would be getting away with my murder and many others. But now that I am Immortal I can stop him once and for all. All that I ask is that you not harm my family for that is what they are now. Renesme too. All though if you kill me then Azazel wins."

I had expected them to spit in my face and tell me that they were going to kill us all, what I had not expected was Sam's grim nod and his words that sent sweet relief coursing threw me.

" we will not harm your family we couldn't do that after all that my pack and this coven have gone through together, all that we ask is for you to agree to the standing treaty." I smile broke across my face and I nodded fervently.

" of course yes I agree to the terms of the treaty." a small smile spread across his face.

" All right now that that's all cleared up I think my pack and I will head home for breakfast. " Sam and his pack left as quickly as they had come and my mind was left stunned.

"what just happened?" I asked. Considerably confused. First because I had not expected the wolves to let this go so easily. Second because I could not wrap my mind around the fact that natural enemies considered each other friends. My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle.

"I believe that we don't have to worry about the wolves. Harming us. Also I must say thank you for defending us like you did, Morlley." I smiled at Carlisle's kind words.

"I couldn't let them hurt any of you " I murmured. Jacob and his pack laughed at that.

"yeah like Sam would ever attack the precious Cullen's" Leah grumbled. Which made me focus my attention on her. I quickly scanned her thoughts.

_**stupid leeches smell so bad even after ten years I m still not used to their smell god can't wait till they move…**_

I pulled out of her head man what an unpleasant place to be. I sighed Jacob's eyes were on me who was guessing that I was the newborn but he wasn't sure.

" so Nessie when do I get to meet your new aunt?" he asked while sitting down in one of the white leather chairs and pulling Ren into his lap. I decided that I could use this to have a little bit of fun.

"hey Jacob, I m Morlley, oh and I think "Nessie" prefers the nickname I gave her." he smiled as I'd used air quotes when I'd said Nessie.

"oh" He asked "and what pray tell is that." I smiled.

"hey Ren since I m going to be staying with you guys I m going to need some new clothes, Maybe you and Alice could go shopping for me." Jacob's smile faltered a bit when I called Her Ren but Renesme just smiled.

"sure Aunt M I'd love to go shopping with Aunt Alice." I grinned widely when she called me Aunt M.

It went on like that until night fall. Carefree random jibs and lots of laughs. And I was introduced to the rest of Jacobs pack. I found I liked them all, except well I seriously hoped Leah imprinted soon because her sour attitude was annoying.

I couldn't believe I'd been with the Cullen's almost a week all ready given I was out for the first three. But still being here with everyone felt like home like I'd finally found my place.

When it came to be fifteen minutes until midnight I sighed and stood up.

" I m going for a walk" I announced to the room. Alice's I eyes glazed over for a second and she gasped but didn't say anything. Her vision had showed me alone in the woods with a transparent figure .she couldn't see who the figure was therefore neither could I. I could tell she was also deliberately keeping her vision from Edward. She knew that I needed to do this on my own. I smiled at her and projected my thoughts to only her.

"_**thanks Alice." **_Edward looked confused he'd heard what I said to Alice. I shook my head at him and walked out praying that none of them would follow.

**A/N ok I know its short but it couldn't be helped this was rather tricky but I promise that next chapter will be much longer and better. And should be up soon also it wont be long now till we see Dean and Sam enter the story.**

\


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing ^^sighs^^ really wish I did**

Chapter 9

Summoning

Pulling myself out of my own head. I stood up and manifested five white candles. I would need them to perform the summoning spell. I placed them in a circle and with a snap of my fingers I lit them. I took an un needed deep breath and began my incantation.

The incantation was required to be repeated with the invocation of each of the five elements.

_**With the power of wind I cast these words**_

_**Hear these words spread across space and time**_

_**From across the worlds divide**_

_**I call great spirits to my side **_

_**With the light of fire I cast these words**_

_**Hear these words spread across space and time**_

_**From across the worlds divide**_

_**I call great spirits to my side **_

_**With the flow of water I cast these words**_

_**Hear these words spread across space and time**_

_**From across the worlds divide**_

_**I call great spirits to my side **_

_**With the strength of Earth I cast these words **_

_**Hear these words spread across space and time**_

_**From across the worlds divide**_

_**I call great spirits to my side **_

_**With the might of spirit I cast these words**_

_**Hear these words spread across space and time**_

_**From across the worlds divide**_

_**I call great spirits to my side **_

With each invocation I could feel the elements cocoon me. My words ringing clear through the silent night. I spoke the last part of the incantation.

_**With these words I call forth the spirits from my past.**_

_**With these words I call forth the one person who can give me true guidance.**_

_**With these words I call forth my mother Denise Marie James,**_

_**With these words I call blood to blood**_

_**With these words I call the **_

_**With these words I call you to me.**_

The spell completed I stood waiting as the magic rolled through the air caring my spell to the other side.

**A/N ok so I know that its like super short but I m having a slight writers block anyway I m hoping to have the next chapter up later to day or tomorrow for sure. Oh and as always please REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N ok so I know I said I'd have this up sooner but a lass life happens and It took me longer than I wanted to, to finish it. But the wait is over and here it is. Also please note I've altered some of the events from both twilight and supernatural in order to better suit my alternate universe. Also the events from phantom traveler never happened because the boys never got on the plane and Azazel stopped causing plan crashes after he killed Morlley's Mom and Such. Oh and I own nothing but my own characters ^^sighs^^ all though I know we all wish we did.**

Chapter 10

Your not my mother.

I smiled as the whit lights formed with in my circle and the spirit I had summoned took form. I gasped in shock at the figure that stood before me.

"your not the one I called" I said . As I stared openly at the male spirit that stood before me.

"no I m not but I m the one you needed.' he said his voice strangely rough.

" I don't understand." I murmured completely annoyed I had wanted to see my mother not this strange man.

" I wouldn't think you would, Morlley, not a name I would have picked for you by the way." I shook my head.

" sorry I m confused why would you have had any say in my name who are you." he smiled and stepped out of the circle were he became more solid.

" I m John Winchester, and I am your biological father." I gasped and took an involuntary step away from him.

" I…you … Your… what?" I stuttered. Staring at him eyes wide. Mouth gaping open.

" I said that I m your father." I just stared at him. What on earth was I supposed to say? I 'd known that my real father was out their somewhere and he had to sons my brothers. But here he was and he was dead and he knew that I was his daughter.

" I… your… dead…How did you find out what about your sons do they know about me.' I asked stupidly.

" you know about Sam and Dean?" he questioned me.

" I only know what my aunts know, and that's that my real fathers last name was Winchester and that he had two sons we didn't know any of your names my mom she didn't tell us." I told him honestly.

" I know" was all he said. I sighed.

" are they… are my brothers alive and do they know about me?" I asked quietly.

"no Sam and Dean don't know hell I didn't find out until I died and your mother came to me." I gasped.

" You've seen my mom" he smiled sadly.

" yes I saw her she sent me here in her place you know." I felt my eyes prick and once again I knew that if I could I'd be crying.

" I don't want to sound Bitchy or any thing but why'd she send you. Why didn't she come?" I asked my voice surprisingly calm.

" she said that you weren't ready to see her she knows you think you are but your not." I groaned and dropped to my knees. How could she? How dare she not come? How dare she not come when I needed her so badly. How dare she not come when I needed her guidance? When I needed her to help me understand. I shook my head and opened my eyes I didn't move from my position I stared at the ground.

" not ready" I hissed lurching to my feet. " not ready " I hissed again this time I stared at my so called father.

" who is she to know if I m not ready" I screamed and he flinched.

" she left me behind" I screamed. " she left me all alone" I hollered.

" she just had to get on that damn plan with dad Brandon and Dianna" I roared.

" and she has the nerve to tell you that I m not ready to see her. The nerve to send you instead." I couldn't help it I was just so angry. He looked hurt and I felt ashamed it wasn't his fault.

" I m sorry" I told him my voice low and void of all emotion. He shook his head at me.

" it's not your fault . I get it your upset your confused and you've been threw a lot." Ha that was an understatement.

" so now what are you going to go all yoda on me and tell me what my destiny is" I asked sarcastically. I needed guidance I needed to know where I go from here. I needed to know what I was supposed to do now that I m no longer mortal. He interrupted my mental rant. With a loud chuckle.

" what" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

" you sound just like Dean." he answered.

"Dean is?" I asked. I knew he'd mentioned the name but I'd been so confused I couldn't recall what the name was associated with.

" your oldest brother, and Sam is your older brother too but he's younger than Dean." he explained. I just nodded. He stopped smiling and his face became deadly serious.

"all right look" he started. " you're a witch I know that and now you're a vampire too even if I wish you could have be anything but." I gasped he knew I was both a witch and a vampire and he didn't like it I could see that much. Which made me wonder why I couldn't help but also feel angry he had no right to judge me because I was not human.

"don't get me wrong" he continued. " I m glad your not dead, I just you've heard of hunters right." I froze every supernatural knew and if the didn't they'd find out. Hunters killed any and all supernatural beings they could get a hold of. They wouldn't listen to reason they didn't understand that, there were good supernatural's and there were bad. The saw us all the same inhuman creatures who needed to be destroyed. And as it would seem my father was one of them and most likely my brothers too. Could my life get any worse?

A few seconds later I unfroze, my mind working again.

"you're a hunter" I accused.

"yes and your brothers too." I needed to get out of there. This was all to much even for my new vampire mind I just couldn't take much more.

"are you going to kill me." he looked shocked.

" no , no hell no, of course not you're my Daughter." he spluttered. I frowned.

" but you're a hunter." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" I was but now I m dead and my sons are out there hunting with out me." I grimaced. At the thought of his sons finding me and killing me before I got the chance to tell them that I was there sister.

"what about them if they ever came across me or if I tried to find them would they kill me." I asked.

"Sam would let you talk maybe he's, he's more understanding its not all black and white to him." he said avoiding my question. So I asked another.

" and Dean how understanding is he?" he frowned.

" dean is my son he's protective of his family but he, he can't always see reason" he explained.

" so basically I shouldn't try to find them." I commented my tone acidic.

" it's more or less up to you." I sighed I knew he would say that.

" so now what Azazel … he's...still out there." I said my tone more controlled.

"I think that you should leave that to your brothers there hunting him too." he informed me.

" what" I half growled.

" Azazel killed me he killed my wife your brothers mom." I hissed. I understood know why my father was a hunter and my brothers to. Azazel took their loved ones like he took mine.

"Azazel killed my family and everyone on the plane they were on." I growled.

" I know" was all he said. I simply stood there I was so angry. Azazel the name alone caused anger to boil with in me. Now I knew that he'd taken my father too and he was trying to take the brothers I didn't know, but suddenly felt needed my protection, too.

"no" hissed. I was hissing a lot I noticed.

" this is my fight too" I continued a low growling coming from deep with in me.

"I want to make him suffer like he made me suffer." I suddenly remembered who I was talking too.

"not any more Morlley. You're a vampire now a newborn at that you can't be around people yet." I gasped and then sighed because he was right. I sat down fast on the ground and put my head in my hands.

" so what am I supposed to do?" I whispered and looked up. I shrieked and scrambled backwards. I hadn't realized he'd gotten so close.

"sorry" he said. " I didn't mean to startle you." he chuckled. " I didn't think it was possible to startle a vampire." I laughed at that.

"well you're a ghost you don't exactly make noise." I commented. He laughed.

" I suppose your right." then he got all serious on me again.

"as for what your supposed to do, my advice and your Moms too, stay here with The Cullen's let them help you and leave the Demon hunting to the hunters." I frowned I knew he was right but I also knew that I wanted to rip Azazel apart. I heard a twig snap and a rustling coming from the other side of the clearing. I looked over and gasped.

"a dad " I said. He smiled yeah I called him dad it seemed only right.

"a yes Morlley." he asked.

" remember how you said I shouldn't look for my brothers." he looked in the direction I was gazing in.

" I said it was your choice but why do you bring it up." he asked.

" because I wont have to look for them." he grinned.

"and why is that." he asked.

" because there here." I told him.

**A/N OK so I bet you weren't expecting that. Also I know I said it would be longer but I m trying my best to make longer chapters it's just not as easy as I'd like it to be. Oh and we get to meet Sam and Dean in the next chapter or so also more multiple points of view from some of the Cullen's and Sam and Dean. Ok enough of my talking please review I'd love to know what you think. Bad or good. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n OK so here's chapter eleven its in our two favorite brothers points of view. it's a really long chapter so enjoy.**

Chapter 11

Ghosts vampires and hunters oh my.

Previously

"as for what your supposed to do, my advice and your Moms too, stay here with The Cullen's let them help you and leave the Demon hunting to the hunters." I frowned I knew he was right but I also knew that I wanted to rip Azazel apart. I heard a twig snap and a rustling coming from the other side of the clearing. I looked over and gasped.

"a dad " I said. He smiled yeah I called him dad it seemed only right.

"a yes Morlley." he asked.

" remember how you said I shouldn't look for my brothers." he looked in the direction I was gazing in.

" I said it was your choice but why do you bring it up." he asked.

" because I wont have to look for them." he grinned.

"and why is that." he asked.

" because there here." I told him.

Now

Dean POV

Once again we were camped out in yet another crappy motel room, in some shit hole small town., me and my brother Sam. It wasn't anything new for us. For us this was life we were hunters, hunters of the supernatural. Ghosts, vampires, demons, you name it we've hunted it. Its not an easy job but someone's got to do it and it might as well be us. Besides that its all we've ever known our dad was a hunter too until he was killed by the yellow eyed demon. We haven't found him yet but we will. I sighed and rolled out of my crappy motel bed. I shook Sammy a little to wake him up we were going to do recon today. Bobby had called us three days ago and informed us that he'd gotten wind of a vampire coven located somewhere in or around the small town of Forks , Washington. He'd said we should check it out. And so here we were in this crappy always raining or cloudy small town.

" c'mon Sammy get your lazy ass up we got work to do." he groaned and rolled over blinking rapidly.

" what time is it?" he asked groggily.

" 8:00 am." I answered with a grin.

"dude since when are you up before nine thirty ?" he said with a yawn.

"I couldn't sleep and we need to get breakfast and decide were to look for that vampire nest." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He just looked at me and yawned again.

"yeah all right I m up go take a shower and dude your morning breath reeks." I smirked at him.

"yeah at least I can get rid of my bad breath but your feet will always smell like a skunks ass." I told him and went for the bathroom before he could say anything.

Sam POV

I was dreaming , well actually it was more or less a nightmare. I was dreaming of the night my girlfriend Jess died she, like my dad , and my mom before that had been killed by the yellow eyed demon. I would have woken up on my own but I was startled awake by Dean's insistent shaking.

" c'mon Sammy get your lazy ass up we got work to do." he told me and I let out an annoyed groan. Before rolling over.

" what time is it?" I asked groggily while I shook my head to try and chase the last remnants of my dream away.

" 8:00 am." he answered with a natural cocky grin.

"dude since when are you up before nine thirty ?" I said with a yawn.

"I couldn't sleep and we need to get breakfast and decide were to look for that vampire nest." I yawned again and groaned under my breath I hated dealing with vampires. But when Bobby called and asked us to check it out Dean jumped at the chance to kick some vampire ass personally I would rather be doing anything else. But I put my personal preferences aside.

"yeah all right I m up go take a shower and dude your morning breath reeks." I smirked at him. He smirked right back.

"yeah at least I can get rid of my bad breath but your feet will always smell like a skunks ass." He told me and went for the bathroom before I could say anything.

^^^^^^^^^forest 11;00^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Dean's POV^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam and I had been through the entire town and nothing after that we began slowly searching the outskirts of Forks. At ten to midnight we stumbled across a small clearing. In that clearing we saw what neither of us was expecting.

We crouched behind some bushes as close to the edge of the clearing as we dared get. A young girl maybe nineteen or twenty at most kneeled there a circle of five white candles in front of her, her long mahogany hair lifted slightly in the breeze she wore only a white shift. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was an angel, but something about her screamed danger and what was she doing out here all alone. It was freezing outside how was she not freezing to death. That's when the strange beautiful girl snapped her fingers and the candles flared to life as she began to chant her voice like peeling bells and tinkling wind chimes rang threw the clearing. Damn bells and wind chimes I m starting to sound like a chick. I mentally told myself to cut the bullshit as I listened to what she was chanting.

_**With the power of wind I cast these words**_

_**Hear these words spread across space and time**_

_**From across the worlds divide**_

_**I call great spirits to my side **_

_**With the light of fire I cast these words**_

_**Hear these words spread across space and time**_

_**From across the worlds divide**_

_**I call great spirits to my side **_

_**With the flow of water I cast these words**_

_**Hear these words spread across space and time**_

_**From across the worlds divide**_

_**I call great spirits to my side **_

_**With the strength of Earth I cast these words **_

_**Hear these words spread across space and time**_

_**From across the worlds divide**_

_**I call great spirits to my side **_

_**With the might of spirit I cast these words**_

_**Hear these words spread across space and time**_

_**From across the worlds divide**_

_**I call great spirits to my side **_

_**With these words I call forth the spirits from my past.**_

_**With these words I call forth the one person who can give me true guidance.**_

_**With these words I call forth my mother Denise Marie James,**_

_**With these words I call blood to blood**_

_**With these words I call the **_

_**With these words I call you to me.**_

Her spell or what I assumed was a spell now finished she simply stood waiting for god knows what. From the words in her spell it sounded like she was summoning a spirit. But not just any spirit the spirit of her mother.

Sam and I gasped in unison "holy shit" we said as we shared a look and turned back to watch the scene unfolding in front of us. We both let out strangled animalistic noises as the spirit took form with in the girls circle. We had been expecting a female spirit as I m sure the girl was to but instead our father took form.

" is that.." Sam started to ask. I just nodded and whispered

"yeah that's him." we listened in stunned silence as the two of them began to speak.

"your not the one I called" she murmured.

"no I m not but I m the one you needed.' dad told her his voice rough. What the hell why would she need dad's ghost. It took everything in me not to charge gun drawn into that clearing instead I held still and listened.

" I don't understand." She murmured sounding annoyed

" I wouldn't think you would, Morlley, not a name I would have picked for you by the way." She shook her head.

" sorry I m confused why would you have had any say in my name who are you." he smiled and stepped out of the circle were he became more solid. I gasped ok that was weird and why would Dad care what her name was.

" I m John Winchester, and I am your biological father." She gasped and took an involuntary step away from him. Sam and I shared a look that said what the hell.

" I…you … Your… what?" She stuttered. Staring at him eyes wide. Mouth gaping open.

" I said that I m your father." Sam and I sat frozen we had a sister a sister who could summon ghosts.

" I… your… dead…How did you find out? What about your sons do they know about me.' She asked. No I thought , but we do now.

" you know about Sam and Dean?" he questioned Her

" I only know what my aunts know, and that's that my real fathers last name was Winchester and that he had two sons we didn't know any of your names my mom she didn't tell us." She told him honestly. Her face still set in a mask of shock.

" I know" was all he said. she sighed.

" are they… are my brothers alive and do they know about me?" She asked so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"no Sam and Dean don't know hell I didn't find out until I died and your mother came to me." She gasped.

" You've seen my mom" he smiled sadly. Obviously her mom wasn't our mom which meant she was only our half sister but still she was our sister.

" yes I saw her she sent me here in her place you know." he told her to which she responded.

" I don't want to sound Bitchy or any thing but why'd she send you. Why didn't she come?" She asked her voice surprisingly calm.

" she said that you weren't ready to see her she knows you think you are but your not." She groaned and dropped to her knees.

" not ready" She hissed lurching to her feet. " not ready " She hissed again this time she stared at Dad.

" who is she to know if I m not ready" She screamed and all three of us flinched.

" she left me behind" she screamed. " she left me all alone" she hollered.

" she just had to get on that damn plan with dad and Dianna" she roared.

" and she has the nerve to tell you that I m not ready to see her. The nerve to send you instead." she sounded so angry. It came off of her in waves.

" I m sorry" she told him her voice low and void of all emotion. He shook his head at her.

" it's not your fault . I get it your upset your confused and you've been threw a lot." she shook her head a hysterical laugh escaped her lips.

" so now what are you going to go all Yoda on me and tell me what my destiny is" she asked sarcastically. I laughed a little at that it was some thing I would have said.

Dad let out a loud chuckle.

" what" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

" you sound just like Dean." he answered.

"Dean is?" She asked

" your oldest brother, and Sam is your older brother too but he's younger than Dean." he explained. she just nodded Sam and I shared a smile.. He stopped smiling and his face became deadly serious.

"all right look" he started. " you're a witch I know that and now you're a vampire too even if I wish you could have been anything but." I gasped our baby sister was a witch that I could of handled but now she was a bloodsucker too. I didn't know if I could handle that. Hell I didn't even know how to respond to that. So I just remained frozen I didn't even look over to see Sam's reaction.

"don't get me wrong" he continued. " I m glad your not dead, I just you've heard of hunters right." she froze I guess she had heard of hunters. I wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"you're a hunter" She accused.

"yes and your brothers too." I smiled because Dad looked so uncomfortable. But I frowned when I saw my sisters terrified expression.

"are you going to kill me." she asked and I frowned I'd never seen dad look shocked before but he sure looked it now.

" no , no hell no, of course not you're my Daughter." he spluttered. I wasn't so sure if she was a vampire then wasn't she a danger to humans. He must of known something we didn't. I shook my head this was all so waked out. And just straight up crazy.

" but you're a hunter." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" I was but now I m dead and my sons are out there hunting with out me." I grimaced. I missed dad like crazy and I knew Sam did too. As much as we had thought we needed him we were doing ok. But who the hell am I kidding I m miss my dad more than I will ever admit aloud.

"what about them if they ever came across me or if I tried to find them would they kill me." She asked.

"Sam would let you talk maybe he's, he's more understanding its not all black and white to him." he said avoiding her question. So she asked another.

" and Dean how understanding is he?" he frowned.

" Dean is my son he's protective of his family but he, he can't always see reason" he explained.

" so basically I shouldn't try to find them." she commented her tone acidic.

" it's more or less up to you." I sighed was I that scary god I mean come on she's my sister.. I trailed off because If I hadn't found this out now I probably wouldn't have given her a chance.

" so now what Azazel … he's...still out there." she said her tone more controlled.

"I think that you should leave that to your brothers there hunting him too." he informed her. Huh I thought we are. Then it hit me Azazle was yellow eyes.

" what" she half growled.

" Azazel killed me he killed my wife your brothers mom." she hissed and so did I as I remembered what that sucmbag had done to my family and apparently my sisters as well.

"Azazel killed my family and everyone on the plane they were on." she growled. I grimaced at the look of pain on her face. I was struck with a sudden thought. That perfect angel my baby sister should never have to know such pain. But it was clear that she did.

" I know" was all Dad said and I could see the pain in his eyes as well.

"no" she hissed. She hisses a lot I noticed.

" this is my fight too" she continued and I could of sworn she was growling.

"I want to make him suffer like he made me suffer." I gasped at the venom in he tone. "not any more Morlley. You're a vampire now a newborn at that you can't be around people yet." she gasped and then sighed because I had the feeling she knew he was right. . she sat down fast on the ground and put her head in her hands.

" so what am I supposed to do?" she whispered and looked up. she shrieked and scrambled backwards. She obviously hadn't realized how close Dad had gotten to her.

"sorry" he said. " I didn't mean to startle you." he chuckled. " I didn't think it was possible to startle a vampire." we laughed at that.

"well you're a ghost you don't exactly make noise." She commented. He laughed. So did me and Sam.

" I suppose your right." he said dead serious again. I shook my head it drove us nuts that one minute we could be laughing and the next he'd go all serious on us.

"as for what your supposed to do, my advice and your Moms too, stay here with The Cullen's let them help you and leave the Demon hunting to the hunters."

She frowned and I shook my head it was obvious she wanted to murder Azazel. I also wondered who the Cullen's were more vampires maybe. I heard a twig snap and looked down to see that in shifting my feet I'd stepped on a twig. that's when Morlley looked over at our hiding spot and gasped.

"a dad " She said. He smiled when she called him dad.

"a yes Morlley." he asked.

" remember how you said I shouldn't look for my brothers." he looked in the direction she was gazing in.

" I said it was your choice but why do you bring it up." he asked.

" because I wont have to look for them." he grinned.

"and why is that." he asked.

" because there here." she told him. I looked over at Sam and he nodded it was time to go meet our new sister.

**A/n OK so how was it let me know what you think I know its really long and that makes me happy because long chapters are good chapters it allows for a more realistic story. Anyway please review next chapter will be up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n ahhh so here is the long chapter 12 it wont be too long its one of those transition chapters. But here ya go.**

**Chapter 12**

**Oh brothers**

_**Morlley POV**_

They emerged from the trees and began walking towards us. My vampire mind, took note of them while I stood silently a waiting my brothers judgment. I noted that one of them was tall while the other was short both had dark brown hair and were muscular. The shorter one had startlingly beautiful green eyes. The tall one had bluish grey eyes. That shone in the dark of the night that surrounded us. I tried to read there thoughts but found that I couldn't. I frowned confused. "This ought to be interesting." I murmured so low that none of them would be able to hear me. I held my breath as they drew closer. It worried me that I couldn't read their minds but I couldn't read Bella's either. So it shouldn't have bothered me so much, but it did and I knew that it was only because I was nervous about what they'd do.

They stopped a couple of feet away from Dad and I. Sam the tallest stared wide eyed at the two of us.

"Dad" he choked out. While Dean stood completely still his eyes never leaving mine.

" Hello son" he said smiling. "how much did you two hear?" he asked eying them both.

"everything" Dean said finally un freezing. Which in turn thawed me out as well.

"when you say everything…" I asked. Frowning at him. I could see my red eyed gaze reflected in his eyes. Oh no I'd forgotten about the eyes. Oh the damn eyes.

"I mean we know you're a vampire witch and your our sister." damn the heard everything. I sighed.

" and are you going to kill me?" I asked bluntly.

" shit no." Sam exclaimed. Staring at me eyes wide.

" and you?" I asked turning to me eldest brother.

He stared at me mouth closed eyes hard.

" what do you eat?" his question surprised me. It took me less than a nano second to figure out what he meant.

' no I of course not animals I m only going to hunt animals." I said in rush. He seemed to visibly relax at my words.

" OK then no of course not we wont hurt you your …"he seemed to be struggling for the right words. "your family , your our sister." he finished. I smiled.

"it's um it's good to know I still have family out there. I mean I love my aunts and the Cullen's are wonderful they've basically adopted me, its just that well I can't explain I m just glad you finally know about me."

"so now what Dad I m guessing you can't stick around?" Sam asked and we all turned to stare at our father.

" no as you know I m dead Morlley's spell summoned me here but she also has to send me back. I no longer belong in the world of the living." I sighed I had already known this. I barley knew the man but I wished I would have had the chance.

"you'll tell my mom, sister and brother that I love them, and Richard too.?" I asked softly.

"of course Morlley I tell them" he sad with a sad smile

" and Dad?" I asked.

" yeah?" he asked

" I love you too weird s it is seeing how your dead and I barley know you and all but I do." his smile widened. And he pulled me into hug. I was careful to return the hug with out hurting him when he released me, I remembered that I couldn't hurt him because he was dead. I laughed softly and smiled.

" love you to Morlley."

"dad" Dean murmured. He moved away from me to stand in front of the boys. He smiled sadly and I could see that he was crying. He pulled Dean in to a hug.

"I m so sorry dean for leaving you to fight this shit on your own." Dean was crying silent tears.

"s'okay Dad you trained us we'll be ok." Dad stepped out away from Dean and turned to Sam.

"Sammy " he smiled through his tears as he hugged him.

" I m so proud of you and Dean you take care of each other." Sam had tears in his eyes too, and I knew that if I could I'd be sobbing right along side them. But it wasn't my place so I stayed back.

"OK dad." Was all Sam said.

With a short nod at his boys he stepped back into the circle of candles. He smiled at each one of us before turning to me.

" Send me back Morlley, its time." I nodded my eyes pricking oh how I wished I could cry.

_**With the power of wind I cast these words**_

_**Hear these words spread across space and time**_

_**From whence I called the I send the back**_

_**Back across the great divide**_

_**With the light of fire I cast these words**_

_**Hear these words spread across space and time**_

_**From whence I called the I send the back**_

_**Back across the great divide**_

_**With the flow of water I cast these words**_

_**Hear these words spread across space and time**_

_**From whence I called the I send the back**_

_**Back across the great divide**_

_**With the strength of Earth I cast these words **_

_**Hear these words spread across space and time**_

_**From whence I called the I send the back**_

_**Back across the great divide**_

_**With the might of spirit I cast these words**_

_**Hear these words spread across space and time**_

_**From whence I called the I send the back**_

_**Back across the great divide**_

Once again I could feel the elements cocoon me. My words ringing clear through the silent night. I spoke the last part of the incantation.

_**With these words I send you back the spirits from my past.**_

_**With these words I send the back the one person who gave me guidance.**_

_**With these words I send you back my father john Winchester,**_

_**With these words I called blood to blood**_

_**With these words I send the back **_

_**With these words I send you home.**_

My brothers standing next to me we watched as are father vanished in a spiral of bright lights.

**( ooo I was so going to end it there but because I m nice I kept going.)**

When he was gone I closed the circle and willed the candles away.

" so…" I said turning to face them. "what now?"

"who are the Cullen's" Dean asked me and I sighed time to tell my story again. that's when I smelled them.

"vampires." I hissed . "get behind me." I ordered my brothers. Thankfully they listened. I dropped into a defensive crouch.

"show your selves." I yelled.

"jeez. M its just us calm down." I stared how long had they been here…..

**A/n okay so it wasn't that much longer but I think you know who those vamps are Cullen's maybe… oh and just so your for warned next chapter will I should think be much enjoyed I m bringing in our fave vampires Damon and Stephen. Or at least I m sure as hell gonna try too and I can't wait for tonight its September 9th**** yay vampire diaries season 2 premiers tonight. **

**Much love please Review. **

**Sam m**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N OK I am so sorry I haven't updated and this maybe isn't the best chapter but I think it works well and is a good set up. Any way enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my own characters ideas and plot lines. All publicly recognizable characters places and things belong to their respected owners.**

**Chapter 13 **

**Sam and Dean Meet the Cullen's**

**Bella POV**

We all knew that Morlley wanted to be alone but we followed her anyways. All of us, Edward ,Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, even Rosalie. Renesme stayed back at the house with Jake. Simply saying that we shouldn't be spying on her new Aunt.

With that we set out after her. We were not expecting to see what we did. Morlley had summoned the spirit of her biological father. It was over whelming to see that she was so angry because he was not who she had been trying to summon. She had been trying to summon her dead mother. Then to learn that the family she had never known her two brothers. Were hunters scared us all especially when they came strolling out of the woods. Packing heat and other weapons. It seemed though after some explaining that they weren't going to harm her or us I hoped. Since we didn't hunt humans. They asked about us when it seemed Morlley got a whiff of our scent.

"vampires." She hissed . "get behind me." She ordered her brothers. They seemed to understand her warring and got behind her. She dropped into a defensive crouch.

"show your selves." she yelled at us obviously she didn't know it was us.

"jeez. M its just us calm down." I called to her as we came out of the woods.

**Dean POV**

I stared slack jawed as eight golden eyed extremely good looking beings came out of the forest. In my peripheral vision I saw Morlley come out of her crouched position her lips slide into a wide grin.

"Bella" She called to one of I m assuming the girls. A pretty brunette smiled.

"how long have you all been watching?" she asked the girl called Bella.

"we saw everything." murmured a short pixie looking girl. Morlley groaned and shook her head.

"I should have known" she muttered. She pointed to Sam and then me.

"these are my brothers Sam and Dean, there human as I m guessing you know I m also going to take a wild guess and say you heard that bit about them being hunters." they nodded but didn't seem worried. Which kind of pissed me off I mean come on we aren't that weak looking.

"so you're the Cullen's?" I asked for clarification.

"we are" stated the oldest male in the group.

"Sam Dean these" she gestured to the vampires " are my family." She pointed to the short spiky haired girl.

"that's Alice" she pointed to the blond male next to her he smiled slightly. Dude was freaky looking is all I m saying.

"that's Jasper and he's Alice's mate." Mate what the hell? What are the monkeys?

"mate as in soul mate" the tall weird reddish brown haired guy stated.

" I didn't say anything did I say anything?" I asked looking around. Where they all started laughing well all except Sam and I.

"did we miss something dude?" Sam asked. Morlley stopped cracking up long enough to inform us.

"Edward" she gasped out in between laughs and pointing at the bronze haired guy.

"can read minds all though I m surprised he can read your thoughts when I can't" she murmured sobering up and so did everyone else they become instantly quite it was eerie.

"okay…" I trailed off. Edward and Morlley suddenly Froze before turning to stare at a frozen Alice her eyes were glazed over.

"when Alice?" they both asked at the same freaky instant.

"less than five minutes. I m not sure it keeps changing all I know is they caught our scent as well as these two. And decided to investigate.." ok I was lost.

"um care to share with the rest of the class?" I asked scowling. Morlley smiled sheepishly at me.

"sorry guys but we have to get ready Alice sees three strangers coming fast. They aren't human no human can move as fast as they are they move like us but they look human. They are something else." she murmured so fast that I almost didn't catch what she said. But I heard enough to know that we were in trouble.

**A/n OK this is really short and I m sorry but I m suffering from crazy writers block. Anyway please review and any guesses at who's coming? Leave a review and tell me who you think it is.**

**Sam m**


	14. sneak peak and an

**Important authors note.**

**Hey fan fiction universe i have a special announcement if you live in Ohio near the lake county area or even if you don't a very dear friend of mine recently lost everything in a house fire her and her three kids have nothing. but whatever we have been able to acquire so far. I can't stress enough how much it would mean if you made some kind of donation weather it be clothing toys or simple houses hold items. or to just wish us luck and hope that the news interview done on channel five news will help us to get what we need. if you want to know more or wish to ask questions please send me a pm. it would mean so much.**

**sincerely Sam**

Also I apologize for not updating in so long between school and my family I haven't had much time to focus on my writing but I promise that updates for all of my stories will be coming as soon as I can get them put up. I m working hard at everything and I hope to update with in the next week. To all of you reading this I can't express how much it means to me that you care enough to read my stuff and that you want more. So from the bottom of my heart thank you to all of my readers. An as an act of good faith here is a sneak peek at the next chapter of Morlley's Moon

**Sneak Peak**

**Chapter14**

**New Breed **

**Stephan POV**

**To say the decision to leave mystic falls was easy would be lying it was are home, but people were beginning to notice. The council especially it was time to go. With my mate Elena newly changed and my brother Damon still mopping over Katherine whom we'd killed after she'd attempted to kill Elena a few months back. It was becoming too hard to cover are tracks we weren't the only ones though there were several others who had decided to move on as well. Jeremy Elena's brother also newly changed would be coming with us along with his mate a pretty young vampire named Helena. The others Elena's best friends Bonnie, Caroline and Matt would be living in Seattle. All of which were vampires as well. We were a close family all of us from our little hometown so we were staying close together. But not close enough to raise suspicion. Our kind was easily exposed if you knew what to look for. We had been hunting in the woods near Forks when we had come across the strangest of scents mixed in with human.**

"**do you smell that" I asked Damon." with Katherine out of the picture and him close to being over her we had gotten closer he was slowly becoming the brother I'd known as a human. **

"**Yes" he answered his head titled to the east his eyes closed. **

"**Let's see where it comes from there's a clear trail. Let's follow it." a small smile played on his lips and I decided it couldn't hurt. I turned to Elena ready to see what she wanted to do.**

"**Elena?" I asked she was staring off into the distance. In the direction of the strange scents. She nodded.**

"**Let's check it out." she said looking at me a warm smile on her face. I nodded.**

"**All right then" with that we took off running.**

**OK so there you go**


End file.
